What Wasn't Said
by justsmile77
Summary: A compilment of poems about characters from the actual Warriors series, and a few Warriors fanfics I read that really inspired me.
1. Chapter 1 Belladonna

**Belladonna**

I

Have

No name.

All I've got is me and my blame.

I've

Killed

Four cats.

One in battle and three by mistake.

I

Saved

One cat

And gave birth to three more at that.

The

Cat

I saved

Was being attacked by one as crazy as me.

Blight

Took

Me prisoner.

And ruled my life by causing me fright.

I

Hate

Him so much,

Yet at the same time I love him, oh my.

Robin

Died

Because of me.

So I can no longer live with myself you see.

Blight

Said

He saved my life

But I still don't know if he's a good guy.

Rumble

Said

My love is lust

Turning my trust of him to dust.

Who

Am I?

I no longer know,

Perhaps I'm a mother to those that need one so.

* * *

**I wrote this for a character in a fan fiction I read calle by Prin Pardus. If you're reading this, you've probably already read Shattered though so this blurb is a waste of my time. ;p**

**Anyways, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2 Perfect

**This was inspired by the story Thorns and Roses by monkeyCsaw, and actual sibling relationships. If you haven't read Thorns and Roses, you can understand this poem if you have a sibling but I highly recommend the story to you. **

Sometimes, I really don't like you,

And I want to claw that look from your face.

I open my mouth to reprimand you,

For some small offense.

But then I remember.

You are my thorn

And I am your rose.

We're perfect together,

Nothing to stop us.

I am your rose

And you are my thorn.

One to give,

And one to defend.

You are my thorn,

And I am your rose.

A perfect pair,

We're unstoppable.

One to hurt,

And one to mend.

One to save,

One to send.

We're a dynamic duo,

Nothing can separate us.

So instead of snapping,

I hug you instead.

You push me off,

Prickly as ever.

That's why I love you,

You are my thorn

And I am your rose.

* * *

**I have re-posted this to my dART account.**


	3. Chapter 3 Snowfur

**How did sweet Snowfur fall for Thistleclaw? Recently, I found out what a thistle actually LOOKS like, and it has a really pretty flower in the center amidst the prickly leaves. Maybe she saw past the leaves and saw his flower instead.**

Snowfur

No one understood

What I saw in him.

They only saw

The prickle of the Thistle,

And never dared

To reach.

To touch.

To believe.

But I did.

I know the Thistle's secret.

I judge not

Defenses.

That turns them

Against.

There is

A flower

In every Thistle.

Pay no heed to the prickle.


	4. Chapter 4 Sandstorm

**I feel that Sandstorm never got as much attention as she should have in the first arc when Fireheart/star fell in love with her, AND Firestar still dreamed about Spottedleaf while Sandstorm was his mate...really? Really Firestar? So here's a shout-out to Sandstorm.**

* * *

Sandstorm

Am I not good enough for you?

You still love her after death.

You always try to protect me,

Is it guilt?

Is it fear?

That you failed to protect her?

Allowed someone her blood to smear?

And the fact that the killer

Is a star in his shadowed clan?

I can take care of myself,

I promise you, I can.

Oh, my heart,

You light mine on fire.

An eternal flame

That never burns out.

Yet, for me,

You show only a flame.

It is enough

To keep my heart claimed.

But, towards her,

You show a spark,

An ember that glows

In your fierce heart.

How is there to be a flame,

If there is no spark?

How am I to be

Your second part?

What choice do I have?

You've got my heart,

You always have.

I don't want it back,

Never have.

You are my spark,

My flame,

My star of fire,

Leading me through my storm,

To your warm heart.


	5. Chapter 5 Goosefeather

Goosefeather

I always wanted to be a medicine cat.

I still do.

But, there is no where to go,

Nothing to look forward to.

I wanted power,

The chance to reign.

But the choice I made,

Caused me great pain.

All I wanted was a taste,

But I got a meal.

My only real purpose

Is to heal.

I made a faulty message

About the weakest clan

To try my power

To see what would happen.

I paid with blood

And the trust I'd gained,

All for a game

For the mousebrained.

**I can't figure out why in the world Goosefeather gave that prophecy about WindClan, so I made a reason up. I decided that he must have been bored and was curious to see just how much power he had over the clan, so he made up a prophecy. This is how he must have felt afterward. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Thrushpelt

**Thrushpelt is just awesome. He took Bluefur's rejection graciously and even helped her by pretending to be the father of her kits. Ashfur, go chase your tail, this cat is ten times the cat you were. (I pity Ashfur a little, but his drama was uncalled for.)**

Thrushpelt

I always loved her

I still do

That cat with

Fur of blue.

But she didn't love me

She only saw me as a friend.

She was kind,

And she never did pretend

To love me.

She loved a tom

From another clan,

She never wanted kits,

But she loved them anyway.

But they needed a father,

And she knew it too,

That's why we pretended,

Me and the fur of blue.

I loved them as my own,

Because I would never have

Any.

Blue was my one true love,

Even if we were only friends,

That's why I never looked to

Another mate.

I was distraught that day,

And she was too,

But I never learned the choice she made,

Fur of blue.

She gave up her love,

Her kits,

Her life,

Just to keep her beloved clan

From strife.


	7. Chapter 7 Mosskit

Mosskit

I never understood

Why I had to go

And die in my favorite thing,

Snow.

My father was great,

My brother was too.

My sister is a leader,

As was my mother of blue.

Worry not, mother,

I forgive you.

I understand,

You did it so

Evil wouldn't befall the clan.

But others

Were given

A second chance,

Why wasn't I given one too?


End file.
